


Rose and Sal

by Mystionic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystionic/pseuds/Mystionic
Summary: After thinking to herself Amy decides to befriend Sonic's sweetheart, Sally by meeting and hanging out with her at different locations. AU





	Rose and Sal

**Note: I love Sally and Amy as characters, I also love it more when they are portrayed as best friends. I'm sick of them being portrayed as enemies when one or the other has Sonic as their loved one. It's extremely stupid and OCC, most don't think that either of them would be happy with Sonic's choice... Which is why with this fic, I decided to do the opposite: with Amy befriending Sally instead of being the cliche story of Sally being the bad guy, vice versa, blah blah blah.** **As always you are free to critique me!**

**I d** **o not own the Sonic Franchise** **nor its characters.**

* * *

Station Square, a city filled with mobions catching their train, bus, trolley, or taxi if neither is available. As winter approaches sky is growing increasingly grey and the air grows colder, it's no surprise that the mobions have all their winter coats on. Walking among the crowd is the pink hedgehog herself who's holding a large sky-blue purse she ordered days ago. Since she's been working non-stop she never had any time to herself and that was after Eggman invaded! Amy sighed things felt different without her chasing Sonic around. Ever since Sonic announced that he has a girlfriend, she felt broken-hearted. Never the less she moved on after she saw how happy Sonic is with his sweetheart.

After giving some thought, Amy asked Sonic if she could meet her in person, he was surprised at first and avoided it, but eventually, he gave Amy her phone number after she explained why. Now here she is walking to Eat & Treats Café, where she'll be meeting the girl she hears so much about. Sally Acorn that's her name, before Amy walked out of her house, Sonic ran up and showed her a picture of Sally since she had no idea what Sally looks like. She looks friendly enough with her blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

 _Just be friendly_ Amy thought  _yes, she's gorgeous physically but what about personality wise, she's probably the exact opposite! No! it's too early to give that accusation! Just talk to her and see how she is as a person._

With that thought in mind, the pink hedgehog continues to walk until she reaches her destination. She sees the chipmunk standing near the door with her phone out, looks like she got there before Amy did.

 _There she is_ Amy thought as she took a few deep breaths  _don't make this awkward Rose!_  She feels her heart thump as she approaches the brown chipmunk.

"Hi!" Amy waves to catch the girl's attention, the chipmunk turns and smiles back at the pink hedgehog, putting her phone away.

"Hey there!"

"I'm Amy Rose!

"Sally, a pleasure to meet you!" The chipmunk shakes Amy's hand, the two heads inside gossiping about clothing, movies, and other things. The café smells like baked bread and sweets, the building is cozy enough, the walls show eye-catching Christmas décor, including the tables and booths, are covered in red and green cloth. Amy automatically orders a Hot Chocolate.

"What are you going to order?" Amy asked the brown chipmunk, Sally taps her chin as she glances at the menu.

"An Espresso, I wanted coffee but..." Sally shakes her head, due to the high the calories she doesn't want to gain weight. Soon enough Sally makes her order and the two makes their way to a booth. Amy beams at Sally as she plops down on the other side of the booth.

"I heard a lot about you Amy," Sally slips in her seat smiling, "Sonic said you work as a dressmaker."

"Oh yes I do," the pink Hedgehog started to say. "clothing is my specialty, I always enjoy making pretty designs for girls!" Amy reaches into her purse, wanting to show Sally what she meant "It's the one thing I like doing besides doing hair."

Sally raises an eyebrow as the Pinkett digs through her bag, pulling out a large sketchbook filled with extra pieces of paper, handing it to the brown chipmunk. Looking through the pages numerous design ideas pops out at Sally. From colorful tops to stunning dresses, Sally marvels at the sight, she never knew Amy has an eye for clothing.

"Goodness! Have you ever thought about making clothing for models?" Amy shakes her head. To her models are hard to satisfy, no matter how pretty the clothing is... they always want more. That goes for the snobby rich girls as well, always wanting to one-up the school or each other.

"Well, I don't blame you." Sally looks some more. "It's kind of hard to be hired in the industry, even when you have this kind of talent. Which by the way, makes me mad about why you're not recognized more! Millions of mobions will pay you a lot do design these!" Amy blushes at Sally's words. "I'm serious! You have an eye for clothing!" Sally flips through the pages some more.

 _She's so sweet!_  Amy thought to herself  _I see why Sonic loves her!_ Amy gives Sally a smile. The cashier calls out both girls names, looks like their drinks are ready. After receiving them and thanking the person, the two takes a seat in their booth again.

"What about you Sally?" Amy stirs her drink. "What kind of job you have?"

"I work as an intern therapist for families." Sally takes a sip of her Espresso. "I see myself working with families who have severe problems." the chipmunk shakes her head. "It's depressing seeing them broken, dysfunctional, and poor. It's even worse when kids are involved, most already adapted to their parent's behavior. The ones who are miserable…I do my best to help them." Sally sighs, the way a mobion is brought up can be a tricky one. Especially if they yell at you for not understanding them, which makes the job even more difficult.

"The good part is you're giving them the help they need. There's always a chance that they'll turn out for the better~!" Amy grins at the chipmunk "You're already a sweet mobion, so meeting you will be the first step in recovery!" Sally giggles at Amy's words, knowing it's true.

The two continues get to know each other, Amy never knew that Sally likes action movies, the color light blue, and hockey. She always thought that Sally might have been a girly girl like her. But then again, Sally did like her clothing designs, so maybe she wasn't that boyish. Same goes for Sally, she knew Amy is a girly girl the second she saw her…but her tastes in books baffled Sally. Amy loves mystery and fantasy books!? Now that's something!

The last cup of their drinks finally came, but the two still talks as if it meant nothing to them. They were deep in conversation when Amy's alarm went off, time for her to go to work. The duo stands up from their seat, still chatting to one another as they put their coats on. Amy seemed the little sad at first as she has to say goodbye, then she perks up.

"Say I'm going to the mall in a couple of days, would you mind keeping me company?" Amy gives Sally a grin. After all, she does want to spend time with her some more.

Sally nods at the pink hedgehog. "Sure, what time you want me to be there?"

"Before 2:30" Amy said as she snaps her gloves on, the two walks out the door. The cold air greets them as if they are old friends. Sally pops open her phone and types in the date where Amy wants to meet. Suddenly her phone buzzes, making the chipmunk groan softly.

"Is that Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he wants me to pick up a few things from the supermarket." Sally rummages through her bag, getting out her car keys. "You said 2:30 were going to meet at the mall?"

"Yes."

"2:30 it is then, see you there Amy~" Sally waves goodbye running to her car. Amy waves back before walking away. She sighs in relief, Amy is glad that Sally is a very sweet mobion. With the plan set for meeting at the mall, Amy couldn't wait. After all, she's looking forward hanging out with her again.


End file.
